<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Minute Date Night by Louise_panda_Belcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409497">Last Minute Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher'>Louise_panda_Belcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There would be history [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, but it's all gonna be fluff, i don't know if i need to repeat this, oh and smut, yeah smut happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliana does the really cute small romantic gestures, but Valentina, in true Valentina fashion, does the most. Like showing up at her girlfriend's place without warning and sweeping her away for the night without explanation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There would be history [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I know it's late to be callin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so... there is smut in this. read at your own risk. might be good, might not be, but it's there in chapter 2. there's fluff. gods so much fluff. honestly, never expect anything other than fluff from me.</p><p>Inspired by Last Minute Late Night by Kane Brown. I recommend listening to it at least once</p><p>so, i was watching tv, as you do, and i got more inspiration. which means that this series won't be done for a WHILE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentina pulled up in front of the tall apartment building and looked up, a smile settled on her lips knowing that her girlfriend was upstairs. It suddenly faltered when she realized that it was already getting dark and that Juliana was more than likely settling in for the night. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed her favorite number.</p>
<p>It rang four times before Juliana finally picked up. “Hey,” she answered breathily, Valentina could practically hear the smile through the line.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she answered just as happily. “Are you busy right now?”</p>
<p>“No, I was just about to watch something. Do you want to come over?” Valentina had already begun walking into the building as soon as Juliana picked up and stepped into the elevator.</p>
<p>“Yeah, um, I’m already here,” she said with a slight wince. She stepped out onto Juliana’s floor and walked towards her door.</p>
<p>“What?” Juliana asked with a light huff.</p>
<p>“Open your door.”</p>
<p>As soon as the door was pulled open Valentina was met with a sight that stole her breath. Juliana stood there, her face devoid of any make up, dressed in a pair of baggy sweats and a large t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and Valentina was sure that a more beautiful sight never existed. “Hey,” Juliana sighed with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she replied, her hands reaching out to pull Juliana into her as she stepped into the apartment. She pressed their lips together softly and brushed their noses together before pulling back.</p>
<p>Juliana wrapped her arms around Valentina’s neck looking up at her. “Not that I’m not happy you’re here, but what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Valentina was shaken out of her Juliana induced haze at her words and she carefully pulled away. “Come on, let’s go,” she said as she reached for Juliana’s hoodie hanging just behind the shorter girl. Juliana huffed out a laugh but did as was told and grabbed her keys, locking the door after her.</p>
<p>“Ok, where are you taking me?” she asked, confused.</p>
<p>“On a date,” Valentina stated as she called the elevator.</p>
<p>“Wait- what?” Juliana asked as her head popped through her hoodie.</p>
<p>“I’m taking you out on a date,” Valentina repeated.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back! I need to change. I’m not dres-” Valentina pushed Juliana into the wall and kissed her deeply, cutting off her protests.</p>
<p>“You look perfect.” The elevator doors opened, and Valentina pulled them in.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Juliana looked over at Valentina in the driver’s seat and she was once again stunned by how lucky she was to call this marvel of a woman hers. The setting sun haloed softly around her features, in the soft oranges and reds she knew she was falling more in love with the woman beside her. Valentina had one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding onto hers and she was softly singing along to the music playing on the radio, looking over to her every few minutes.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” she asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Valentina looked over to her and gave her a wide mirthful smile.</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise,” she said excitedly. Juliana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics but let the subject fall. She trusted Valentina and knew that wherever she was taking them was going to be perfect, but she did wonder what they were doing driving out of the city. The longer they drove, the more houses became sparse until it was just them driving along large fields and farms and lightly wooded forests.</p>
<p>Half an hour later Valentina turned onto a dusty unpaved road that was surrounded by trees on either side. The closer they pulled into the property the more Juliana wondered where they were. It wasn’t until she saw a large farmhouse that she realized where they were. Valentina had talked to her about her mother and how much she missed her. She talked about one of her favorite activities was to go horse riding with her in the farmhouse they had out in the countryside.</p>
<p>She gave up horse riding after her mother passed, but she confessed to wanting to try it again and hoping that it helped keep the memories she had of her mother alive. Juliana had pulled her into a tight hug after that conversation and told her about the first time she’d tried riding a pony, and how unsuccessful her attempt had been. They shared a laugh and she could see the lightness in pale blue eyes that had more depth to them than most people thought, that held more sorrow than most would ever understand.</p>
<p>Now, looking at the house they were approaching the house that she knew Valentina hadn’t been to in over a decade, Juliana was filled with a need to pull Valentina into her and never let go. She wanted to thank her for trusting her enough to share this part of her life that she’d stayed away from for so long. When they were approaching the driveway, Juliana unbuckled her seatbelt and was ready to open the door as soon as they stopped but she was confused when Valentina didn’t stop and instead kept driving until they were moving through the overgrown meadow behind the house.</p>
<p>Valentina kept driving for a few minutes before parking in the middle of the meadow. “We’re here.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth Juliana lunged over the middle console and pulled her into a mind-melting kiss that left them both breathing heavily and blown pupils.</p>
<p>“I know where we are,” Juliana whispered into the small space between them. She could feel the tears that were brimming in her eyes.</p>
<p>“No, don’t cry. This is supposed to be a good time,” Valentina said, wiping away a traitorous tear that had slipped without her permission.</p>
<p>“As long as I’m with you, it will always be a good time,” Juliana whispered and pulled the taller girl into a much softer kiss than the last one. Valentina melted into the touch and moved her hand to settle over Juliana’s hip, rubbing small circles on the sliver of skin she was able to reach. She moved in her seat, gently pushing Juliana back. Just when she was about to climb over the middle console, her phone went off causing her to fall back into the driver’s seat, blushing and gasping for breath.</p>
<p>She slipped her phone out of her pocket and looked down. When she looked back up, she found Juliana breathing heavily and even in the now dark night, she could tell that her pupils were blown wide, drawing a groan from her parted lips. “It’s almost time,” she opened the door and moved to the trunk of her car. Juliana looked at her with a curious expression until she saw the blankets, pillows and picnic basket that she was pulling out.</p>
<p>“There’s a meteor shower that should be starting any minute now,” Valentina said as she fixed the pillows on the blanket. A few minutes later she was pressed tightly into Juliana’s side as they sipped on wine and ate the food Valentina had prepared. “Look, it’s starting,” Valentina said quietly, pointing at the first of many streaks of lights moving through the night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moonlight in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here is the smut. yeet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was illuminated with thousands of streaks of light cutting through the atmosphere. Valentina thought it was the perfect lighting because it highlighted all the sharp angles of Juliana’s face. Her jaw looked even more deadly than it did on a normal day and her lips looked fuller than she ever remembered them being. It could have been the wine, but Valentina knew that it was the alluring presence of her girlfriend that urged her to tilt her head up and place a kiss to the underside of her jaw. Juliana moved her gaze from the sky towards her and Valentina was struck by how gorgeous brown eyes shone with the reflection of the streaks of light above them.</p><p>She moved forward and kissed Juliana’s jaw again, and again, and again, until she had kissed a trail to her earlobe and captured it between her lips. Juliana moaned into her ear, her hand moving to grip at Valentina’s waist spurring the blue-eyed girl further. Valentina slipped her fingers under Juliana’s sweater and shirt and grinned at the sharp gasp she received. She pulled away, getting to her knees and carefully climbed onto Juliana’s lap and looked down at eyes that swam in her mind every time she closed her eyes.</p><p>Juliana sat up, her arms wrapping around Valentina to keep her steady and looked up into blue eyes she’d fallen in love with. Valentina tugged at the hair-tie keeping Juliana’s hair back and ran her fingers gently through thick tresses with a soft smile on her lips. She rested her hands on either side of Juliana’s neck and leaned down to kiss her, using her tongue to tease her lips open. She felt Juliana’s hands run up her back and she moaned when warm hands slipped under her shirt caressing the skin there.</p><p>She moved her hands over Juliana’s chest, down her torso to grip at the hem of her sweater and shirt and pulled them up, exposing tan skin to the night air. As soon as the clothing was off of Juliana, Valentina pushed the girl down and moved to her neck. She could feel the rapid beat of Juliana’s heart and it thrilled her to be the cause of such a response. She nipped gently at the skin there, sucking it into her mouth and soothing it with her wet tongue.</p><p>Juliana pushed Valentina’s jacket open. She needed to feel her skin pressed against her. The instant Valentina kissed her jaw, she knew she was a goner and she was more than willing to give into her girlfriend’s want. But now, it wasn’t just Valentina who wanted. Juliana felt heat building in her stomach, and she wanted nothing more than to have Valentina moaning her name into her ear as she sent her over the edge. It took a few seconds, but she was able to slip the jacket off and she gripped tightly onto Valentina’s shirt, moving it slowly up as her hands touched every bit of skin she could.</p><p>Valentina pulled away and stood up causing Juliana to whine at the loss of contact, but it turned into a moan when she slipped her shirt off, followed by her bra, jeans and panties. Juliana was barely able to have a full glance of Valentina’s naked form before the girl was on her again, her hand moving behind her back to unclasp her bra which was succinctly thrown behind her. She pressed a wet kiss to Juliana’s nipple, while her hand teased the other. Juliana felt wetness pool between her legs and the fabric of her pants was becoming more uncomfortable with every passing second.</p><p>She buried her hand in Valentina’s hair and used her grip to keep her on her chest while her other hand gripped at the blanket beneath her. She canted her hips into Valentina, her breathing growing more ragged. “Val,” she moaned breathily and groaned when Valentina replaced her hand with her mouth. Valentina placed one final kiss to the pert bud on Juliana’s chest before she started kissing a trail down her abdomen, pausing to nip at the soft flesh.</p><p>She moved down Juliana’s body with careful motions and when she reached the waistband of her sweats she paused and looked into bright brown eyes for confirmation before proceeding. At Juliana’s sharp nod, she tugged at the impeding objects and slid them down long tan legs that she always wanted to be between. She crawled up Juliana’s body and settled carefully over her, gently pushing her thigh between her legs and slowly joined their lips in a kiss much slower than the ones before but no less passionate.</p><p>The feeling of their chests pressed tightly together and Valentina’s obvious want covering her thigh drove Juliana wild. She moved her hands to brush light brown tresses back and when she looked up, she found nearly black eyes staring back at her with so much want, so much love that she just had to pull the woman closer. A sharp intake of breath made her look up and she found Valentina’s eyes shut closed and her mouth slighting open. She tilted her head up and molded their lips together, letting her hands roam down the expanse of Valentina’s back down to gently cup her ass.</p><p>Valentina pushed her knee into Juliana’s center and felt herself grow wetter when she heard the woman below her groan. She slid her hand gently down her sides, tracing nonsensical patterns onto her skin before slipping her hand between their bodies. A wide smile settled on her lips when Juliana let out a soft ‘oh’ at the touch. Her fingers trailed a line lightly up and down Juliana’s slit, rubbing small circles on her bundle of nerves before sliding back down. Juliana’s breathing grew more erratic the longer Valentina teased her and in a sudden surge of strength, she flipped them over setting Valentina softly onto the pillows.</p><p>She pushed her hips into Valentina’s and shut her eyes, taking a moment to collect herself. “Stop teasing,” she growled, and Valentina would be lying if she said it didn’t draw wetness to pool between her thighs. She lightly ran her fingers through wet folds, barely enough to cause a reaction. “I said. sto-” Valentina pushed into Juliana with two fingers, cutting off the other girl’s words. She held onto Juliana with her free hand, while her fingers started a slow rhythm. She looked up and her heart stopped at the sight. Juliana, head thrown back, the full moon casting a halo of light around her and in her mind, she thought that if angels ever did exist, Juliana was definitely one of them.</p><p>She pulled completely out of Juliana before pushing back in with three fingers and curling them against the spongy spot deep inside. Juliana moved her hand down to hold onto Valentina’s free hand, tangling their fingers as she felt her orgasm build. She was thrusting her hips in time with Valentina’s movement and setting up a rhythm while she started chanting Valentina’s name. Valentina felt Juliana’s walls clenching and she knew she was close. She moved her thumb over her clit and started rubbing tight circles, never losing the pace she’d set up with her hips and fingers.</p><p>In a second Juliana saw stars behind her closed eyes, white hot pleasure coursed through her and she felt hot liquid spurt from between her legs. Her eyes shot open, embarrassment coating her cheeks in a bright red tint and she feared for the expression that she would find on Valentina’s face. She looked down and found Valentina’s eyes wide with surprise and she quickly started to move off of her but Valentina’s hands on her waist stopped her.</p><p>“Did you just?” Juliana nodded shyly, before burying her face in her hands, but Valentina pulled them down. “I did that?” Valentina asked with awe.</p><p>“Technically, I did, but you… you know,” she let out a surprised cry when Valentina suddenly flipped them and was hovering over her. She started peppering kisses all over her face and chest until Juliana was left giggling at the display.</p><p>Valentina stopped to look down at her with a bright smile. Her heart expanded when she saw the bright blush and shy smile that settled on Juliana’s lips and she leaned down to kiss her lightly again. “I want to make you feel that good, always,” she said softly.</p><p>Juliana could see the honesty in her bright blue eyes and any embarrassment over what happened disappeared because it didn’t change the way Valentina thought about her. Valentina still wanted her, still thought she was beautiful and worthy of her. She pulled the taller girl closer and smiled when she settled against her chest. “You do. I always feel that good when I’m with you.” She pressed a kiss to her temple. They lay in silence for a few beats when she spoke again, “I kinda want to return the favor.”</p><p>“In a minute,” Valentina answered softly. “I want to live in this moment just a little bit longer.” She curled further into Juliana’s hold, tangling their fingers together. “I love you,” she said, bringing their hands to her lips.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Juliana replied, pulling a few blankets over their bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>